Entwinement: One Time
by Timmesque
Summary: [IvanSheba][one-shot] It takes a glance to realize what you have and what you lost...


Entwinement: One Time…

By Timberwolf220

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Never will.

One Time…

It strikes you with that single glance. Ivan knew how that felt. The way it crackled with living electricity racing down his veins. It was a glorious feeling.

It was one that made you start living all over again.

That's how Ivan felt when he saw Sheba.

He wasn't expecting it. His mind was more focused on saving the world of the deadly power of the lighthouses. He never thought that the path of discovering himself and saving the world lay in the same road.

Ivan didn't like that. He was so used to knowing things. But, his past was thrown in a whirlwind. He was still trying to cope with his unknown heritage.

But he'll get through this.

He always did.

"Welcome to Tolbi," Isaac announced in a grandeur manner, making Mia giggle and Garet laugh. Ivan just smirked quietly. Ever since Isaac ran across Mia in Imil [1], they have been inseparable and Ivan couldn't be happier for his leader. However, some unknown emotion was nagging him at the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. He had no time with trivial things.

"So, why are we here anyway?" Garet asked, eyeing the Tolbi Colloso attractions.

Isaac pushed his bronze colored locks of his eyes, "Ask everyone for information on Saturos and his group. If anyone saw where they're heading, we know where to go. Also, we need to rest up after that battle with the Kraken."

Mia watched the innumerable masses of people. It was so unlike her peaceful Imil.

"I don't think there will be room for all of us Isaac," She said in her soft wispy voice, "The Colloso has begun and the Inn is bound to be full."

Isaac slumped a bit, "Just our luck. Okay, let's look around town and see if we can find shelter for the night."

Everyone nodded as they split up.

Ivan found a place sooner than anyone else, being the only mind-reader in their group. He telepathically contacted Isaac and told him where.

Yet that nagging feeling grew stronger.

Ivan pushed it back once more as they headed towards the Tolbi palace to catch some shut-eye.

It was late. Even the guards were asleep, leaning over their spears in a sluggish manner.

Only a certain wheat-haired boy remained awake.

The feeling had grown stronger and was simply not letting Ivan catch any sleep at all.

Frustrated and confused, he leapt out of bed and decided to explore the palace.

It had the basic structure as all the palaces he had seen during his journeys. However, there was an odd style of carpet decoration; unlike any he had ever seen Angara. 

But this has been his first time in Gondowan so he let it pass.

He felt a tug from inside his head. He looked up. There was a staircase leading to the upper-most tower of Tolbi Palace. He rested his hand against the marble, feeling the smoothness on his rough travel-worn hands.

He reached the highest room. Slowly, he opened the door, not letting a sound escape.

There was a large bed and a chair. A tall old woman with tight pinched features lay slumped against the chair, breathing heavily. Ivan turned and saw Sheba.

He didn't know her at first. It was the first time he had laid eyes on her and he felt like he never wanted to remove his gaze from her.

She had soft wheatish gold hair with more luster. Her short locks framed her face, making her face look slender and soft. She was breathing softly now, muttering some nonsensical words in her sleep. He caught some words though, 'Lalivero' and 'help'.

His heart ached for her. Slowly, he brushed the locks of her face and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly he repelled himself from her. He didn't even know her name! She hadn't noticed his sudden movement and was still sleeping peacefully.

A thought hit him; What if I use Mind Read to peer into her mind?

One part of him was against this for it was invasion of privacy. But the temptation overcame his morality. He cast Mind Read and—

 _--found himself standing in the middle of a small town. There were people going about their business. In the center was Sheba. _

_He knew her name now. Sheba, Child of the Gods, they called her. She was a goddess._

_And she hated it._

_She wished that she wasn't the Child of the Gods; that she had an ordinary life with her parents and friends._

_She sat there in the center, crying. The sky twisted above them. Ivan just watched her. She was so full of life, yet at such an early age she was placed on a pedestal she could not step down from._

_How was that different from himself? He didn't know his parents or his past…_

_"Sheba."_

_She lifted her face from her hands. The tears trickled like newly formed dewdrops falling from the leaves. Ivan came up to her and gently wiped the tears away._

_"Who…?" She whispered. Ivan smiled._

_"That doesn't matter," He said, "Be true to yourself Sheba. Only yourself. And one day… you might know who I am."_

_"Wait!" She begged, "Don't leave me!!! Stay with me!"_

_Ivan smiled, "I've always been with you. But we've never knew it. Now I know."_

_And Ivan left her to her dreams._

Sheba's emerald eyes snapped open. She rose slightly as if to see her would-be saviour.

He wasn't there. She fought the unsettling disappointment that enveloped her. 

"I've always been with you."

But who are you? 

"Sheba."

Sheba glared at the old woman. She was an irritable lady, always gave way to her whims and pleasures. 

"Sheba, the escort will be coming soon. You must go with them."

Sheba felt an odd dryness settle on her throat, "The escort?"

"The escort will take you back to Lalivero."

Lalivero.

Home.

Sheba hardened herself. That teen she saw in her dream was probably nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

"Take me there. Take me home."

However, even as the guards led her away, she knew that this wasn't what she wanted.

_"I've always been with you."_

Sheba shook her head. She was too old to believe dreams.

Yet…

_"I've always been with you."_

She was hoping so badly…

That it was true.

Sheba was gone. He felt it. It broke at him, like the gentle shredding of paper. He clutched himself hard and grit his teeth, hoping his companions wouldn't notice.

Hoping. Always hoping.

It was a fool's hope. Sheba left him.

It had hurt so badly. It felt like betrayal. Why hadn't Sheba followed her heart?

He should have shown himself to her, telling her who he was. Telling her he loved her.

He had never thought it was possible. He, Ivan fell in love with the Child of the Gods.

He thought it was impossible to fall in love, period.

But impossible things happen in this world.

"Ivan?" A rock-firm voice shook him out of his reverie.

He muttered an 'I'm fine' to Isaac, who nodded, but his eyes were still skeptical.

"Right. We're nearly there." He looked at the great pillar of marble and finely shaped stone, "Venus Lighthouse."

He saw her. She saw him.

And they knew that their love for one another was not a dream. 

And they regretted their decisions of pain and loneliness.

The brilliant sphere of glowing earth gold light rose from the bottomless hole of the aerie. 

It stunned everyone to the point that they were unable to the move. However, their eyes were wide open and they saw.

They saw.

Sheba was at the edge. All it took was the beacon to shine to loose her balance. Felix grabbed her hand before she fell.

Ivan wanted to cry, to yell, to do something. But though his heart wished it, his mind didn't. Thus, he laid there, a broken shadow. 

"Sheba!! Don't fall!! Don't let go!!!"

"I can't hold on…"

True, she could feel her strength dimming. Felix held onto her, more desperately than before. Ivan choked back a sob.

Don't let go Sheba!

"I'm sorry Felix," She said quietly. And in an even softer tone, "I'm sorry Ivan. I didn't keep my promise."

Ivan let out a great mental cry, _Sheba don't…_

_Don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone…_

Sheba smiled, swallowing her fear, "Silly. I've always been with you."

And she fell.

He was waiting at the dock. Isaac and Garet were stocking up on supplies while Mia was healing the injuries Saturos and Mernardi had caused the townspeople. 

He was alone. Again.

"Silly. I've always been with you."

 Her voice was nothing more than a drifting wind. But the sound was engraved on his soul.

Sheba…

We were always together.

"Ivan? We're leaving now."

Ivan smiled. To sea. To look for Lemuria.

To look for a future.

Ivan turned his violet colored eyes to Isaac, "To sea we go."

Isaac nodded, a slow smile forming on his face. Ivan turned back to the Sea. 

Where the wind blew through his soul. 

Where Sheba was waiting for him.

**A/N: If you guys get confused, here's some help.**

**Ivan saw Sheba for the first time in Tolbi Palace.**

**Then, Sheba was going to Lalivero (where she was captured on the way by Saturos and co.)**

**Isaac and Co. made it to Venus Lighthouse.**

**Sheba fell from Venus Aerie.**

**They were at the Lalivero Port, where the Lemurian Ship is.**

**Got that? Good.**


End file.
